


Laughing Boy

by nhasablog



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah, hey, hey, cut it out,” Ari said as soon as he felt the mischievous fingers spider over his leg.</p>
<p>Dante pulled away with a grin. “Why?”</p>
<p>Ari batted his hand away. “You know why.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I know why.” Dante’s hand returned. “I must say I love this recent discovery.”</p>
<p>(Or, Ari loves to laugh. Dante loves Ari’s laugh. Ari is ticklish. Dante loves tickling him. They have a good thing going on here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Boy

“You laugh a lot.”

Ari looked up at him. “What?”

“You laugh a lot,” Dante repeated.

“ _We_ laugh a lot.”

“That’s true.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“You laugh a lot for a guy who can get as sad as you get sometimes.”

Ari didn’t reply immediately, but instead studied his boyfriend’s face. He looked like he’d been thinking about this for a while.

“Does it bother you?”

“That you laugh? Of course not.”

“No, I mean-” Ari cut himself off to look around the room. As if it held his answers. “That I laugh even though I can get sad?”

Dante frowned at him. “Why would that bother me?”

“Because it’s like I’m lying.”

“Oh, Ari, Ari.” Dante turned to fully face him on the bed. They were both sitting cross legged. “Just because you can sometimes feel something other than sadness doesn’t mean that any of your emotions are false.”

“That’s a very Dante answer.”

“You asked a very Ari question.”

But Dante’s observation made Ari think. He _did_ laugh a lot. He smiled a lot too. You’d think a guy like him, who had kept so much sadness and anger inside for so long, would had a tendency to shy away from anything that would make him not frown. But laughing made him feel good. He’d never thought he was the type of person to actively seek out something that felt good. He thought he was the complete opposite.

Dante tilted his head at him. “Did I make you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Because I tried to analyze you.”

“I know better than to be mad over something that’s a part of your personality.”

Dante smiled; cheerfully and beautifully. “I’m not complaining, you know.”

“Oh?”

“I love your laugh.”

“Yeah?”

Dante leaned closer to him. “I love it a lot.”

Ari still wasn’t used to kissing Dante. It hadn’t been too long since their first kiss as an official couple, and they were still trying to figure out how to not make things complicated. Or well, Ari was trying to figure it out. Dante was just being Dante.

Ari was extremely grateful that Dante was being Dante.

“Woah, hey, hey, cut it out,” Ari said as soon as he felt the mischievous fingers spider over his leg.

Dante pulled away with a grin. “Why?”

Ari batted his hand away. “You know why.”

“You’re right. I know why.” Dante’s hand returned. “I must say I love this recent discovery.”

Ari pushed the hand away. “Because you’re a masochist.”

“Don’t be silly. This isn’t painful or cruel or even sexual.”

“You’re just being annoying then.”

Dante, also known as the most stubborn person on the planet, reached out once again to wiggle his fingers over Ari’s knee, but this time he used both his hands so that Ari would have a harder time making him stop. “I love your laugh,” he reminded him. “I want to hear it now.”

Ari took both of Dante’s wrists in his hands. “Has anyone ever told you that you can’t always get what you want?”

Dante got this look that should’ve alarmed him, but instead made him feel loads of other things. He was almost happy when Dante suddenly pushed him down on the bed. At least this way he wouldn’t have to think about what he felt and what it meant.

“You’re taller than me. That’s not fair,” Ari pouted as he was being pinned down.

Dante rolled his eyes. “You’re stronger than me. I think you can hold your ground, which, by the way, you aren’t.”

“I’m just humoring you.”

“Uh huh.”

“Hey, don’t!” Ari batted at Dante’s poking fingers.

“But your laugh, Ari, your _laugh_!”

And then Ari was laughing. Dante was straddling his hips, and while his hands were still free they became useless once Dante really went for it. And boy was he going for it. One of his hands were squeezing his thigh while the other roamed over his rib cage; tickling and poking and wiggling in all its might.

And it tickled so incredibly much.

Ari had never thought of himself as a ticklish guy. Sure, he had a few spots that his mom liked teasing briefly and occasionally, but other than that it hadn’t really occurred to him that he might have more sweet spots. However, once Dante got his hands on him it was as if something switched on and he was suddenly sensitive _everywhere_ , but only if Dante did the tickling. Only then.

Maybe he was just more vulnerable around him. Once that thought would’ve scared him to death. Now it just made him feel things he wasn’t ready to think about yet.

Luckily he was too busy laughing to think. “You suhuhuck!”

Dante snorted. “Don’t be rude to your boyfriend.”

“Yohou should tahake your own advice!”

Dante gave his thigh mercy for a few seconds to wave his hand dismissively at him.”Meh.”

Ari knew that a part of him felt slightly ashamed at being reduced to a giggly mess just by Dante wiggling his fingers, but another part was ecstatic. It was fun and a great way to be playful and intimate without it turning too serious. Neither of them were ready for serious yet.

Dante was clearly enjoying this too. He left Ari’s thigh alone at last to focus on his upper body. Ari squirmed and flailed his hands around and laughed and laughed and laughed.

“This is wonderful,” Dante declared. “Like music to my ears.”

“Sahahap!”

“You love it.”

Oh, he did.

Dante didn’t get up once he’d decided that Ari had had enough, but just sat there on his waist.

Ari peered up at him. “Comfy?”

“And content.”

“I’m glad.”

Dante gave his stomach a poke. “You never retaliate.”

“Should I?”

“That’s generally what people do.”

“But we’re not just people, are we, Dante?”

“Guess not.”

Ari smirked. “Do you _want_ me to get you back?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Ah, so you do.”

Dante glared at him, but his gaze held no real anger. Before he could reply Ari reached out to pull him down for a kiss.

And then he retaliated.

And it was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com). I write tons of tickle fics there. Send me a prompt if you have one (and if prompts are open at the time)


End file.
